Blood in the Water
by Muhaha
Summary: Kakashi's daughter, Akirai, and son, Akitoshi, fight along side some of our most beloved characters in a battle of wits, power, and loyalty. Follow them as they struggle to keep face. Will be Akirai X reverse harem ( slow burn )
1. The Beginning

**Obviously I do not own Naruto, only my OC(s).**

 **Also, the ages are slightly different, Kakashi is older than he is in the anime and there is less of an age gap between Itachi and Sasuke.**

* * *

No one expected Kakashi to ever marry. Despite how handsome he was, the closet pervert often denied most women who made advances on him.

But she wasn't like most women.

Kakashi looked slightly to his left to catch her eye, remembering warmly when they first met. More like crashed into each other. He wasn't going to lie, it wasn't the most romantic way to introduce yourself, but it did leave an impression.

She was a new ANBU member, one of the few females to actually make it to the elite group. Her ability card was incredible though, it was blank. Or rather nothing leaving an impression on anyone, a few C-ranked missions but mostly D-ranked. How could someone not accomplish anything especially notable and be allowed into the ANBUs? Was it a mistake? Kakashi trailed his thumb over his name, coming from a small no name clan with no notable abilities known that anyone remembered, from when he asked others.

She was to be assigned to his team for the first time before a mission was to be completed, one of her first. And highest ranked, S-class. An assignation on a rogue ninja.

To have a better understanding of his new teammates capabilities and teamwork, he decided to have a small training session.

Kakashi looked around the clearing surrounded by trees with three wooden dummies in the center but no one seemed to have been there. He sighed internally. Despite him being the late one, no one was actually _there_.

Brushing a hand through his silver locks he gracefully jumped into the trees scotting the area for making his way through the leaves as a quick warm-up. Was she really someone to be relied on? What was Lord Fourth Hokage thinking?

How could she simply not show up? Was she even ANBU material? Kakashi pondered over this thoughts, taking little notice of his surrounds before his shifty eyes caught a few leaves on his right move.

Stopping abruptly, Kakashi waited for a few moments, watching as the leaves stopped moving. No wind. Reaching out with his chakra, he felt no unusual signatures.

Something was out of place.

Picking up speed, he rushed through the trees, alert as ever as the only leaves to his right moved at nearly the same pace as him.

Stopping once more, Kakashi turned. Only, to his surprise, out of thin air appeared a woman. His first reaction was to her eyes. Blue as the afternoon sky it was a striking contrast against the red stains underneath her eyes that showed two lines that twisted pleasantly at the ends and her pitch black hair that flew in gentle waves.

Then she hit him. And hard. Landing on the ground was impossible as she fell on top of him, flattening both of them.

"I am so sorry," she moved to sit on her haunches, blushing from their close intimacy, "Are you okay?" Her eyes were larger than he expected when worried. It was kinda cute.

"Just watch where you're going," he commented with a easy smile, "Didn't even know you were behind me." He chuckled, before realization hit him. He, Kakashi Hatake, didn't notice another ninja's signature. The famous proclaimed Copy Ninja. He guessed he'd be fine with the genius part though as he noticed the leaves movement. "I didn't even know…" He faded as he thought. She sat in patience waiting for him to speak again.

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" She cocked her head slightly to the side.

"Disappear like that." He waved his heads as if in emphasis.

Raising an index finger to her lips, "A family secret," she winked before giggling at an untold joke, "Name's Aki ("Clear, crystal" ) Kieru." Kieru… Kieru… _Kieru… Vanish._ His thoughts clicked together all at once, attempting to remember the history books.

"An assignation clan," he murmured in realization. Too far back for others to remember but with depth into the pre-Konoha's history there was a Kieru clan. Known to appear suddenly and _deadly_. Often hired especially for their abilities to simply vanish.

"Only when you get on my bad side," she giggled again at her own joke. Definitely a new-be. Hopefully she won't lose that side of her.

"Nice to meet you."

* * *

And here he was, standing in front of her now, dressed in his usual clothing despite Guy's protests for a more 'youthful' appearance. She looked remarkable though. Her black hair was elaborately done on top of her head in loops that was pinned back by silver pins. Her blue eyes shone above her red markings, making them just as memorable as when he first met her. She dressed in a traditional light blue that matched her eyes with a contrasting red tie around the waist.

Everything after that was a blur. The drinks, the after party, the _night_.

* * *

Who knew he could feel this much happiness for such a small bundle? Kakashi held, rather awkwardly at first, his first child. A boy with black hair and a single white tuft of hair in the front of his face. He cried with his arms raised, face scrunched at his sudden eviction. Aki raised her arms to take him, sweat building upon her face, distorted in the now passing pain as he passed their child between them. She held him to her chest, seeming to curl her form around in a protective barrier from the world. "Akitoshi," she murmurer, gently brushing his still wet hair out of his face. Her breathing slowed as she held him tightly. A true mother already. Kakashi joined them both after admiring his newly formed family.

Not long after, nearly 3 years, a second child came. A girl with Kakashi's silver hair and Aki's blue eyes. A pair of grabby hands glanced over the bed that his mother laid on to only see silver hair and blue eyes staring back at Akitoshi's black ones.

"What's her name?" He questioned without breaking eye contact.

"Akirai," Kakashi answered, "Clear lightning," he smiled at his own ingeniousness. So clever.

"Nice to meet you Akirai," the small boy inching closer to the smaller form. Before a cry cut the peaceful silence.

"I don't think she likes me very well," Akitoshi glanced up at Kakashi with a wrinkled nose.

"She will, give her time," Kakashi ruffled his hair, making it go in opposite directions.

His attempts to smooth it over with his hands failed before he glanced over the bedside once more to a Akirai staring back at him once more. She squirmed against her mother's chest, "She's rather a strong one."

* * *

"Come on," Akitoshi tugged on a little girls hand, "We're gonna miss it!"

The sun was bringing to sink in the sky, washing the trees in a vibrant red. Akitoshi's wavy hair flew in various directions, unable to be contained in a single position. His single tuft of silver bounced in front of his eyes, much to his annoyment, but at the moment he didn't mind. At the corner of his eyes were sharp red markings pointing outwards, making his rather chubby face seem sharper and more attentive. Right now, however his youth shone through, excitement marking his features. As he ran his clothing moved freely. He wore a size too big dark blue jacket over a simple white shirt with brown pants and academy shoes.

The girl behind him wore her silver locks in a loose ponytail with long side bangs, framing her face. Definitely her mother's child with large vibrantly seafoam blue eyes adsorbing all the information around her, her natural curiosity about how the world around her worked that were contrasted by the red markings that copied her mothers underneath her eyes. She wore a simple blue dress with white undertones that hangs lower in the back and black shorts underneath paired with dark blue shinobi shoes.

Akitoshi picked up Akirai directly after school and without explaining grabbed her hand and started running. Their mother, with belly swollen, didn't ask many questions. The two of them were almost inseparable. Wherever one went, the other followed. She hummed at uneven tones, imagining how her newborn will fit in with the duo. The two of them shared everything together, forming their close bond at an early age. Maybe her newborn will fit right in, once they reach of age. Aki continued to wash the dishes, dreaming of the near future.

"Wh-where are we going?" Akirai questioned him, stammering over her words as he tugged still faster.

"You'll find out," He promised her.

They left the main village to find themselves behind the academy, she looked up at the structure in amazement. All the greatest ninja had graduated from there since the beginning of the village, where her mother and father went. Where she will enetably go as well. Akitoshi glanced around for a moment, checking if anyone was around before abruptly shoving her into the nearest bush, causing her to yelp unexpectedly.

"Shhh," He planted an index finger in front of his lips, "Here they come."

On cue, a trio of what seemed to be academy boys around Akitoshi's age turned around the corner with another boy following behind them at a slower pace. An Uchiha. Even at her young age Akirai couldn't ignore the symbol on his back that was a tell-tale sign about the clan, mostly known to police the village. And the fact that he seemed to Akitoshi's natural rival in just about everything, fighting to be on top. They were both beginning to be called geniuses, even at their young age they were prodigies. The only difference was that Akitoshi tried and practiced daily with father, while the Uchiha was naturally gifted. It annoyed Akitoshi more than anything, often going into elaborate talks with her about it.

Akirai turned towards her brother about to question him again for the hundredth time within the last hour before another group turned the corner, their leader glancing up to lock eyes with the older group. They seemed to be at least a few years older than her brother. A smirk playing on the leader's face.

"What?" The younger leader straightened his back to face the new arrivals. Tension hanged in the air.

"All the freshmen are stuck up," the large leader remarked before waving his hands at his friends. In a singular moment they swarmed the smaller group.

It only took a moment before chaos broke. The larger males immediately began punching and kicking three of the boys while the Uchiha dodged everything they threw at him. Weaving in between punches, predicting all the boys movements. It was amazing to witness, Akirai's eyes wide, absorbing everything.

Then it turned when she looked sideways to see the other boys struggling against their assailants. Akirai's neck hairs stood on end at seeing it, one of the only times she seen violence like this. Akirai stood slowly at first, ignoring the pain in her legs from the constant position of sitting.

Akitoshi was able to recover quicker, however, pushing out of the bushes. The movement shocked those fighting, to all stare at his actions momentarily. Then came Akirai as her limbs gained feeling once more. Standing only about to Akitoshi's hips, that must of shocked them the most, someone that small being there.

The shock faded as the Uchiha took the opportunity to gain the upperhand. Losing the attention of the assilatents, Akitoshi disappeared. Only shocking those that were watching as he quickly approached the boys on the ground, attacking their attackers first. Akirai was quick to use her ninjustsu in suit. At the ripe age of four, she had learned her own form of ninjutsu, much to the surprise of her family since Akitoshi was able to learn it at the same time as her, despite being the older child. What could she say? She hated to be left behind.

Akirai concentrated, focusing all her chakra to flow toward her hands, following a string of signs, "Nature Jutsu: Vine Entanglement!" Akirai yelled out louder than necessary.

Immediately various vines grew out from the ground, weaving around ankles and hands of the older boys that she focused her attention on, particularly the ones hovering over the boys on the ground, before snapping shut and becoming taut, dragging the limbs downwards, forcing them to bend in awkward positions. The boys on the ground, leaned backwards, staring at her in amazement. Even though she was able to perform ninjutsu, she wasn't yet able to expand her chakra to everywhere she wanted, only those within her eyesight. She wasn't perfect… yet.

The visibly struggled against the vines, attempting to push off the plants. "He-hey," one of them called out to the obvious leader, dragging his attention away from the Uchiha that he was about to sock in the face as the others held him down.

"What the-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence before Akitoshi, unnoticed threw a hard punch to his jawline, becoming visible once more, placing all his weight into the throw. Another form of him appeared behind one of other boys holding the Uchiha, grabbing him from behind and rolling onto his back to get him away.

Akirai looked at her brother in surprise, she knew he was basically stalking the Uchiha, attempting to gather information on him but she hadn't known that he was able to perform one of his ninjutsus that Akitoshi wouldn't stop gushing over.

The Uchiha the others were holding poofed into nothingness. Out of the corner of her eye, Akirai saw the events unfold but couldn't look away from her current opponents.

"Hey, stop!" An adult, presumably a teacher, approached with two other ninjas behind him before processing the events in front of him. A small child performing ninjutsu, able to contain several people, another child vanishing before reappearing and with another form of him, and another child able to perform shadow clones. What kind of alternate universe did he just walk into?

All three adults stood in position from shock before the vines retracted further into the ground. The silver haired girl staring at them with large eyes, a few tears forming in the corners of them.

"Am," the girl choked on her own words, "Am I in trouble?"

* * *

Kakashi pushed open the Hokage's office door, alongside of him was Aki with a worried look, holding her swollen belly with care. On the way there, she wouldn't stop questioning why they both were being summoned. Both being previous ANBU members before the children she was questioning how serious a situation was for them to be summoned together.

Her worry was replaced by confusion when she entered to see Fugaku Uchiha sitting next to, what she guessed was his son, and her two children on the opposite side of him.

Without question, the two parents settled down on the other side of the children before the Hokage began speaking.

"Uchiha, Hatake," he addressed both the parents, "There was a fight," both the Hokage was able to finish, Aki jumped out of her seat, taking a closer inspection of the children, gushing over them, "Where are you hurt?" Gripping Akitoshi's face she turned it side to side before doing the same to Akirai with no sign of injury.

"It's quite the opposite actually," Lord Hokage continued, "They stopped a fight."

Aki obviously beamed at her children before returning to her seat silently.

"So why were we called in?" Kakashi questioned.

"We believe Akitoshi should graduate. Along with Itachi." He replied simply.

"It's only been a year?" Fugaku asked what everyone was thinking.

"Yes, however, based on both of their grades, it is hard to argue that we'd simply be holding them back if the academy kept them any longer. And since they are both able to produce clones, they already passed the exam." Hokage responded, "Itachi was able to perform a forbidden ninjutsu: the shadow clone." Hokage glanced at Itachi before turning to Aki, "and Akitoshi was able to perform your family's abilities already, along with a singular shadow clone as well." Aki glanced down at Akitoshi in surprise, and joy. Nothing less from her blood.

"We have two fine ninja already. Nothing to improve with them going to the academy." He finished.

Aki looked at the older man she revered with respect, "So why is Akirai here?" Glancing down at said child she looked down, almost shamefully.

"Akirai would benefit from further guidance, by joining the academy early." Akirai looked up in surprise.

"So, I'm not in trouble?" She questioned.

"Of course not," he smiled down at her, as she allowed a breathe to release she hadn't realized she was holding.

* * *

Itachi and Akitoshi were not unexpectedly placed on the same team with a fangirl that gushed over Itachi more than Akitoshi. Must be an Uchiha thing. Mostly, they focused on each other, Itachi finally recognizing Akitoshi as a rival. This pushed Akitoshi to train harder than usual, often dragging Akirai along.

As promised, she joined the academy early. The next day actually.

She shuffled her feet to her homeroom nervously. It was already so different. Although her mother allowed her to hold her hand all the way to the academy she remarked that she was beginning a new chapter of her life and she wasn't allowed to follow her anymore. She was by herself for the first time in her life.

Glancing around the homeroom, she was obviously the youngest and smallest. Slouching, she attempted to blend in with her surroundings, wishing she was able to disappear entirely like her brother but hadn't developed that ability yet. Shuffling further into the room, she attempted to find an empty seat with no avail before the bell rang. Other children pushed their way past her, finding their seats easily, routinely. Several of the children she knew previously, from her brother, but mostly they looked unfamiliar.

The door opened harshly with a slam, making her jump. Turning around she looked up at one of the adults that had stopped the fighting entirely.

He ushered her to the front of the class by placing his hand on her back gently guiding her. Great. Public speaking. Yay me. There was a reason why her clan developed and perfected the art of disappearing. This is the reason she figured.

"Good morning class," the class echoed in kind, "We have a new student joining us from today on. I expect we all welcome her," Sensei gently pushed her in front of him as she clutched her bento box.

"Nice to meet you-u, my name's Akirai Hatake, pleased to make your acquaintance," she bowed respectfully before turning toward her sensei.

"Seems we have that empty seat there," he pointed to an empty location next to a boy with wild brown hair and a blackened eye. Her eyes widen in kind, recognizing him from the day before.

He seemed to refuse to look at her and instead pouted to the side. That was fine with her. The less attention right now, the better.

The school day passed with no notable changes, leading to an interesting lunch. The school bell rang, signifying the beginning of lunch. Students around her moved to exit, except the boy sitting next to her that was sleeping with his head positioned on his arm. She didn't mind the company as Akirai sat still, taking out her bento box.

Popping it out, the aroma swaffed around her. The meat and vegetables were cut in elaborate fashions, showing the time that her mother took. A small note took her attention first: Have a great day at school ~ Love you. Akirai smiled.

Snapping apart her chopsticks, she stuck them into the rice with a family sauce over them first. About to take a bite, she looked to the side noticing the boy awake for the first time. He stared at her chopsticks before looking away abruptly when she caught his eye. His belly rumbled.

A few squeaks echoed through the empty room, he looked up to his desk, seeing the colorful bento in front of him.

"You can have a few bites," the small girl next to him smiled warmly, "You don't seem to have a bento box."

Indeed, he didn't. He forgot. "It's at home," He mumbled into his arm.

The girl pushed the bento box a little further, tempting him.

He grimaced slightly before slowly unraveling from his position and taking her chopsticks, plunging them into the bento, taking a tentative bite.

His eyes widen slightly before digging into it more viciously. Must've been hungry. Akirai stared in horror, she only offered a few bites but he ended up eating the majority of it. Welp, guess kindness doesn't without a price.

In between his bites, he mumbled, through chews, "So how did you learn to use that ninjustu?"

Akirai shrugged, "My father showed me some of the ninjutsu he picked up on his missions."

"So your father is a shinboi?"

"Yep." Akirai beamed proudly.

"Explains a lot."

Urked, she turned slightly to him, noticing the tone he had used, "And what's that suppose to mean?"

He swallowed hard on the mouthful he had, "Shinboi families don't have to try as hard. It's just as natural as breathing to them to use jutsus."

Akirai dried laughed, "If only you knew how wrong you are," her voice was more threatening. But the boy hadn't picked up.

"How else would someone as young as you - or even your brother - get so far ahead of your class?"

A small hand slapped the desk, harder than she intended to since it stung, but having the same effect: his attention. "By training everyday. Harder than anyone else," she soaked in his blackened eye, "Maybe you should try it someday."

Sitting back into her seat she stared at the front. She wasn't born knowing everything. She tried. And hard. Having an older brother to catch up to constantly helped with her competitive nature. Everyday after school her brother would pick her up from their home and train together, the fantastic duo. They had their differences obviously, he was better at taijutsu and genjutsu and her at ninjutsu, but they were often evenly matched. And her ninjutsu didn't come automatically either. It took months to develop the ones she knew now. Lately it's been getting easier, but that didn't perfect them. She speculated the time would lessen the more she developed her chakra, taking more control of it. Akirai knew she had a large reserve, she just wasn't able to tap into it - yet. It shouldn't take much longer.

 _Hmmp_. "Must be an Hatake thing," he turned to face her, "He said the same thing."

 _Obvious..._ Akirai thought. _He was her brother after all._

The boy stuck out his hand, "Name's Mikito Kamano," he smiled, "Call me Kamano."

* * *

"Don't cry when I beat you," Kamano smirked.

Akirai lowered her fighting stance in response.

It had been almost a year since she began at the academy. Her friendship with Kamano grew, against her brother's wishes. Something she still never hears the end of. But she wasn't going to lose her only friend. Most of her classmates saw her as a foreigner, someone to be avoided. She couldn't tell if it was because of the circumstances of which she joined the class or because of her age but she didn't care either. Akirai hadn't tried to make friends, satisfied with Kamano, even though she confined in Akitoshi as well as Itachi, when given the chance. And more often than not, she found them with another Uchiha- Shisui. When around he would always cast curious glances at her, smiling sideways. Akirai hadn't had much chance to talk with him, but she supposed she could wait. Having almost no friends in the class created rumors around her, essentially cloaking her in a shroud of mystery. She was also OK with that.

Since Kamano's and Akirai's first meeting, he had trained daily. Even though he would never admit it, preferring for others to assume he was always like that, although when Akitoshi and Akirai got together in the afternoon to train, they found him on the grounds. They'd watch for a few moments each time, attempting to wait him out so they will be able to practice in their own time, but he never left while they waited. Going from one exercise to another, hardly taking a break. He improved dramatically. Her wide attentive eyes watched Kamano's every movement. She knew him. She understood her own powers and weaknesses, an advantage her mother told her, and his. He was more powerful but she was quicker. He wasn't the only one that approved though, she trained just as hard on her ninjutsu styles, and finally being able to tap into her chakra reserves entirely, with the help of her father, able to perfect most of the ninjutsus in her arsenal. And trying to conjure up more.

Technically, sparring partners were separated by gender. But since the middle of the year, she was able to spar with her male counterparts. None of the girls in her class posed much challenge, something her sensei noticed and changed immediately. Akirai was grateful. She had a chance to go against her friend.

Within that year, Akitoshi was promoted to Chuunin along with Itachi, unsurprisingly. Akirai was proud, of course she was, her brother was climbing up the ranks. She was just disappointed as well. She was falling behind her brother, someone she was always able to be equals to. Hmmp, wouldn't matter much longer as she was going to take the Genin test tomorrow and within the next 6 months graduate to Chuunin as well. I guess all wasn't lost. That was the plan at least.

Akirai's mother, Aki, also birthed her brother, Shimato. He favored Akirai over Akitoshi, making him try harder at entertaining him. Akirai sometimes caught Akitoshi dancing around in a circle with funny faces on- her favorite being when he crossed his eyes and pulled his mouth apart as he stuck out his tongue. Shimato giggled for a few moments before noticing her and demanding to be held. Shimato had the same features as their father, Kakashi, expect for the red markings on his face: two identical thin lines traveling from the corner of his eyes to his nose, making his face seem long. Lately he had taken to chewing on most of Akirai's things, teething to ease the teeth that had begun - late - to grow.

"Ready," Sensei raised his hand between the two. Akirai took a deep breath as Kamano smirked.

"Set," his hand reached it's climax, Akirai released her breath.

"Go!" Sensei shouted, swinging his hand downwards in an arch, momentarily blocking Akirai's view.

Taking advantage, Kamano leaped in time with the signal, raising one fist, using his momentum to advance.

Surprised, Akirai stepped to the side, pushing his hand inwards, throwing him off balance. Counteracting, Kamano kicked upwards with his opposite leg. Akirai ducked under the wild swing, smirking slightly, watching Kamano's face distort into a large smirk. Kamano raised up his other knee, knocking into Akirai's chin with her momentum going down and his going upwards.

Thrown backwards, Akirai back-bended awkwardly with her hands on the ground. Pushing up, she crouched just in time to avoid another kick towards her head. _Not again, he's not even giving me time to recover,_ she thought. She stepped a few steps back, out of his reach, rubbing her chin. It was tender.

"Scared?" He sneered.

Time to get serious. She went back into her fighting stance, one leg slightly more forward, a more solid stance.

Kamano was the first to race forward, Akirai following his example, to meet him in the center. Clashing their forearms together, both attempting to overpower the other. With his other hand he threw a wild punch, aiming for her cheek. Meeting his fist, she redirected inwards before gripping onto his wrist and pulling him forward as she jumped, kneeing him in the stomach. Kamano hunched over, coughing to catch his breath. While he was bent over, Akirai raised her elbow, bringing it down just under his rib cage near his diaphragm, pushing him forward. Kamano choked on the air momentarily before crouching and whirling around with one leg out, tripping Akirai. He was on her in mere moments, overtaking her physically by placing both knees on her arms. Kamano choked again on the air.

Akirai glared angrily at him. From the corner of her eye she saw Sensei begin to raise his arm. _No_! She creamed internally.

Bucking her hips, she was able to flip him on his side. Arms flailing, both tried to overtake the other.

"Time!" Sensei raised his arm in an arch before bringing it down near them.

Untangling themselves from each other, Akirai panted from the struggle and Kamano coughed, taking in air.

"What," Akirai tried to catch her breath, "was that about crying?" A sideways smile playing upon her lips.

"Don't act so smug!" He growled before coughing again, "Not like you won either!"

Akirai opened her mouth to retort but the bell rang.

"Better luck next time," She stuck her tongue out at him before standing, wiping her hands on her slightly torn dress, and offering him her hand.

He took it with easy, both of them beginning to walk towards the exit of the academy as their classmates filed out.

Akirai breathed in the clean air, taking time to notice the things around her. A few kids hanging back, playing ball with each other. A few girls walking out to the gates, hand in hand. All seeming to belong. Kamano and Akirai reached the gate by the time he broke into her thoughts.

Kamano rubbed his side, "You really got me good," he murmured.

"At least I didn't hit you in the face," Akirai grumbled, "What's Akitoshi gonna say?" As she played with the pain beginning to bloom underneath her chin.

"About what?" Kamano and Akirai both whipped their heads to see Akitoshi standing by one of the gate pillars with Itachi leaning against the pillar, bored, and Shisui smiling warmly at the new arrivals. The trio made quite the group. Within the year, Akitoshi had lost his original chubby face and body, making his eyes appear sharper with the red markings underneath them. His headband was hardly visible with his silver tuft of hair covering it in waves while the rest of his black hair hung loosely. He had also grown noticeably. Nearly reaching Shisui's height, his senior by 2 years. Itachi matched his physically. His black hair being in a ponytail and his side bangs framing his sharp features.

Shisui smiled warmly as Akirai took in his appearance as well. His black hair hung slightly over his headband. Wearing the typical Uchiha uniform, a high collared dark blue shirt. He stood comfortably, glancing between Kamano and Akirai but his smile never faltering. She played with one of her side bangs, pushing it behind an ear. She couldn't tell why, but she always felt exposed in front of him.

Kamano paled momentarily. He opened his mouth before Akirai stepped forward, "What are you doing here Akitoshi?"

"After being gone for so long, this is the greeting I get from my beloved sister?" He smiled warmly, "Came to go train with you like usual." He turned towards Kamano, "Before a rat corrupts you." He added darkly, glaring at Kamano who openingly glared back.

Akirai could never understand why they always had a pissing contest when they saw each other, neither would tell her. It was more annoying than anything else.

A small yelp escaped her lips as Kamano cockily grabbed onto one of her shoulders, pulling her into his chest.

Akitoshi's mouth dropped open. Itachi showed no surprised actions, remaining to lean against the pillar still, but he seemed more interested than before. Shisui's smile dropped for a few moments before reappearing when Akirai looked at him long enough.

Before things could get out of hand as she could see Akitoshi's anger visibly rise, she escaped from Kamano's grasp moving towards the intimidating trio.

"Come on, Akitoshi, let's go," Akirai smiled warmly up at her brother, completely ignoring what had occurred.

Akitoshi glanced down at Akirai, giving into her adorable smile easily, instantly calming down. She was the only one that had that kind of effect on him.

Glancing back at her once more, Akitoshi noticed her torn dress. Only one person would attempt to do such a savage thing on his little sister- Kamano. He'd pay for that for sure.

Akitoshi placed his hand on her head, ruffling her silver hair before nodding. Her eyes shifted as usual, taking in all the information around her. She had matured more than he thought from the beginning of her school year. Her hair had grown to her waist, still styled in a loose ponytail with long side bangs framing her feminine features. Her red markings underneath her eyes had gotten brighter as she was growing. He already knew she was going to be as beautiful as their mother.

He smiled sadly at her. Lately he had been getting increasingly more missions with Itachi and Shisui, giving him less time with Akirai, one he considered his best friend. He guessed the only reason he saw Kamano as a threat was that he got to spend more time with her now. He sighed inwardly, she was going to become a shinobi soon. The more threats he took care of out there, the safer her missions will become.

Akirai turned towards Akitoshi, "So, where are we going?"

Akitoshi faced forward, eyeing the backs of the two Uchiha in front of them, "Training," He patted her back, "Like usual."

She pouted for a few moments, "Like usual would be you going on missions constantly." Akitoshi felt his heart break inwardly.

"To protect the village," He poorly explained.

"That's right, Akirai," Shisui was eavesdropping, taking on his unusually cheerful mood for an Uchiha, "We have to borrow your brother's skills so we can succeed." He nudged Itachi as he smiled at her warmly, making her look at the ground.

Akitoshi noticed the small movement.

"When we get to the training grounds," He paused for a moment, considering his next words carefully, "I want to train with Itachi."

Itachi made no reaction to his name as he lifted his arms above his head.

"Which means you," Akitoshi nudged Akirai, "Get to train with Shisui." At the sound of his name he glanced back, landing eyes on a blushing Akirai, the contrast of red cheeks against her pale skin made her eyes appear brighter than usual.

"But-But he has _years_ of experience above me," Akirai attempted to argue, "And I'm used to sparring you." She reasoned.

"All the more reason to spar with someone else," Akitoshi pointed towards Shisui, "You'd be learning from the best too," He winked at her. He wasn't subtle at all. But in his mind, anyone was better than that Kamano.

"I wouldn't be going that far," Shisui, still eavesdropping, commented. "Both your brother and Itachi are exceptionally good shinobi. Kinda jealous they were able to become chuunin in less than a year." He commented light heartedly.

"But I'd love to spar with you, Akirai," he added quickly.

"You know," Akitoshi continued, knowing he was solving one issue, "Itachi has a brother your age."

"Really?"

"Yep. Don't you I-Ta-Chi?" Akitoshi pronounced all of the syllables, attempting to play with him.

Itachi looked over his shoulder, glancing down at me, nodding, "His name's Sasuke."

"When is he going to join the academy?" Akirai questioned out of curiosity. She knew she was still the only her age there.

"Next year."

"Oh," Akirai allowed her gaze to drift towards the ground once more.

A silence fell on them. It wasn't an awkward one, rather it was comfortable. Calming. Something Akirai wasn't used to but Akitoshi was. The trio more likely read each other's thoughts by the amount of time they spent with each other.

It wasn't long before they reached the clearing.

Like usual, it was empty. The tall yellow grass swayed in the little breeze that played in the leaves. Taking a deep breath, Akirai stood still. Taking in the peace, closing her vibrant blue eyes.

"Well, are we going to get started?" Akitoshi nudged her from behind.

Akirai, slightly irritated to be disturbed, nodded.

Akitoshi and Itachi were the first to first the center of the clearing, positioning themselves to face each other. Akitoshi bowed gracefully as Itachi stared at him with narrowed eyes. Seems they both were going to be serious, per usual.

"Ready?" Shisui asked, breaking her train of thought.

Turning slightly, Akirai saw that Shisui took a relaxed pose, facing her.

She nodded again.

"Alright, here I go!" Shisui raced forward in front of her, raising his short sword attached to his lower back before disappearing entirely.

Blinking, Akirai instinctively ran through a series of hand signals before shouting, "Nature Jutsu: Vine Capsule!" Several thick dark green vines instantly shot through the tall grass folding into itself to shield her.

Just in time too. Shisui's sword cut into vines, releasing a lighter green goo that oozed out from the cut onto his sword. It sizzled momentarily before seemingly melting before his eyes. Dang. And he liked that sword too.

Akirai released lightning from hands to explode in a boom of chakra that accidentally got released too quickly. Guess she still had trouble with complete control over her chakra. Still achieving her goal of destroying her capsule, she located Shisui easily, staring at the ground of molted steel. Whoops.

"I'm not so weak you can look away." Akirai called out as she swung one well-aimed shin towards Shisui's head. Without looking up, he raised one hand, catching her leg.

Grimacing, she twisted her body backwards, raising her elbow. She hit nothing.

Akirai's body fell.

Shisui was positioned across the clearing where he had stood earlier. How is he so fast?

"Not bad," Shisui commented, "Let's see what you truly have." Truly have?

Shisui chest rose in a deep breath. Uh oh...

Breathing out of his fingers, a bloom of fire shot towards her. Everything within reach caught on fire instantly, quickly racing towards the girl staring in amazement of the blaze.

Caught off guard when a single pebble hit her in the side of head she realized her situation.

"Nature Jutsu: Vine wall!" She called out before placing her hands on the ground, summoning the vines once more to tower over her.

The blaze's light was visible on the other side as it slowly ate away at the vines. The vines chard. Blackening before shriveling up to Akirai's horror.

"Water Jutsu: Sea Dragon!" She called out in time as the vines were eaten away at entirely. The Sea Dragon met the fire ball head on, creating a layer of mist to cover the clearing.

Hardly being able to see within a few feet in front of her, her heart quickened. If only she was able to use wind jutsu.

Wasn't as if she needed to, he found her first.

"Gotcha." Akirai looked up as Shisui fell down on top of her. She could hear the smile in his voice.

Brat. Gritting her teeth, she took off. Taking the mist as cover. At least she now knew where he was.

"Earth Jutsu: Swamp!" She planted her hands on the ground. The ground softened to a wet mud. Her chakra was essentially gone. Dammit. Switching between jutsu styles takes a lot more than she expected. Her shoulders relaxed as her breath quickened with her heart beat. Should be over now.

"Didn't get me." Or not. Shisui caught her in a grip from behind.

The mist faded away gradually, exposing Itachi and Akitoshi evenly matched... in tiredness. Both panted with their hands on their knees from the exertion. Simultaneously they looked up to see Shisui holding Akirai, almost hugging her from behind.

Akirai struggled slightly before giving up. He was on another level with his strength. She would've fought harder, but she was weakened and she knew it.

"Why'd you give up?" Shisui dropped her gently on her feet.

"What?"

"You struggled before you gave up."

"I knew I was going to lose."

Shisui seemed to contemplate the words before stating, "Would you give up in a real battle?"

"No." Akirai answered, slightly confused.

"Then why give up during training?" Akirai looked at his face.

His eyes were serious despite his gentle smile that always adorned his features.

"Should've used more taijutsu." Akitoshi broke their conversation as he statement in between pants.

"Too much chakra use leaves you exhausted," he observed, "You need the stamina."

* * *

 **Romance** : This is probably gonna be a slow burn if anything. Also a reverse harem for my little Akirai. Eventually there will be someone for Akitoshi as well but they both have to go through some obstacles first.

 **Adventure** : All of Naruto is... so obviously.

As always, please review!

Any questions?


	2. Lost forever

**I do not own Naruto. Only OC(s).**

* * *

Akirai flexed her fingers. The frost in the morning made her fingers more stiff. She was grateful for the cold though. The training from the day before left her muscles sore. Shisui exercised with her through a few movements that would improve her fighting style and stamina. He was gentle, encouraging her through every part even as she muscles complained.

Rubbing her hands together in a poor attempt to create warmth as she entered her classroom, she spotted Kamano in one of the first rows. Without speaking, she sat next to him as he continued to stare at the front of the room.

Today was the big day. She knew without hesitation that she'd be able to pass the test. That wasn't what worried her. What worried her was if Kamano was going to pass or not. He always struggled with making clones- which was typically the graduation exam. Not only that- she'd be able to fight alongside her brother soon, and Itachi and Shisui!

A small smile graced her lips as she daydreamed the future- the four of them going on various missions together. Looking to her side at Kamano, guilt overtook her. He'd be able to go along with them she supposed.

"Good morning, class," sensei entered with a clipboard as he glanced over the class that echoed a response.

"Today is an exciting day as we are holding our graduation examination."

Tension within the room built up quickly.

"Going down the list of names, we will call each one of you to perform in a separate room."

Anxious glances shifted throughout the room.

"Okay, first up, Mikito Kamano."

Akirai looked to her side with wide eyes staring at Kamano as tension froze his body at the mention of his name. Standing stiffly he glanced up at sensi with a smile and turned towards the class, "Better set the example for you losers." A nervous laughter escaped his lips before turning back around as sensei led him to a back room. Kamano's hands shook visible.

Kamano didn't come back, which was to be expected, but she wanted to know his results.

About half the class had already gone by before Akirai's name was called.

Standing up quickly at the utterance of her name, she faked a smile, hoping that it'd calm her nerves. It didn't.

"Alright," one of the scorers looked down at his clipboard, "Hotake Akirai," he glanced back up with slight surprise and further interest, "create one clone."

Taking a deep breath, she pushed her nerves down. Allowing for her hands to perform the familiar signs, she opened her eyes to see her results. Only a few regular clones appeared behind her.

With a disappointed huff, the scorer in the front mumbled a pass. He waved his name to the side, allowing her to pass through the door to the right.

Shrugging, she was undoubtedly being compared to her brother - again. Not her fault she can't perform shadow clone jutsu or master her mother's families secret. Hard to shine when you're stuck in your brother's shadow.

A hard slap on the back brought her to her surroundings. A more classmates of hers passed than she thought. They talked eagerly about who'd they want on their team in small groups. Kamano was beside her smiling, a hand swung around her small form.

"So, you made it!" Akirai smiled back at him.

"Of course! How can someone like me not be able to make it?" He stood to the side, striking a ridiculous pose.

"Oh, silly me," Akirai played along.

"But look," Kamano became serious, "I wanted to wait for you so we can choose our headbands together!" He stood out of her view showcasing rows of hand bands of various colors with the Konoha symbol on them. The classic one being a dark blue.

Kamano and Akirai excitedly ran to the table, taking in the various colors.

Kamano settled on a classic dark blue that went well with his tan colored hair. Tying it around his forehead, he turned to showoff to Akirai.

Akirai on the other hand grabbed a dark blood red one that she was currently tying around her neck in a loose fashion. Kamano stared at her for a moment as she looked up at him.

"Whatcha looking at?" Akirai mumbled, becoming embarrassed.

Rubbing the back of his head, "N-Nothing," He looked at her before continuing, "Looks good on you."

Rolling her eyes, Akirai grabbed onto Kamano's arm, tugging him back to the classroom once the sensei's announced the end of the exam.

"Come on, we're gonna find out our teams!" Akirai bounced in excitement. The two friends always talked out being on the same team as one another, it'd be difficult if their dream didn't come true.

The ones that were able to graduate sat in the front few rows, staring at several shinobis.

Sensei took in front of them all, "Congraduations, you are all shinobi." Shouts erupted the classroom as everyone cheered.

Once it settled, Sensei continued, "And time to announce your teams."

Essentially everyone leaned forward, awaiting their names. As Sensei went through the list, the ones called went to greet their new Sensei and left. Akirai's classmates began to dwindle quickly without her name being called.

"Team 8: Hotake Akirai, Mikito Kamano, and Almakio Goichi," Kamano turned towards Akirai who was still leaning forward, listening. He didn't anticipate himself to be this lucky.

"Your Sensei is Asao, you may leave." Standing up, Akirai led the way as Kamano followed behind her quickly. Goichi shuffled his feet forward after them.

Once outside the academy, the children stopped, turning towards their Sensei, a full analysis washing over him. He didn't look too impressive compared to some of the others that Akirai saw. Average height and average weight. His tanned skin went well with his dark green standard uniform of a Leaf Shinobi with his dark brown hair but nothing to write home about. He just looked average.

Asao continued to walk, without commentary. Confused, his students followed wordlessly.

Exiting the Leaf walls, and entering the forest outside of the confining walls, Asao turned towards his students, sat down on the ground, legs folded and motioned them to do the same. Following his example, they looked at each other.

This was the first time that Akirai got to see Goichi. He had noticeably dark purple hair and freckles that spread across his cheeks. He wore dark green colors with tan shorts. The collar of his shirt was high, covering his chin that he attempted to hide his whole face with. Overall, he didn't look like a threat. He joined the academy about mid way in during the year from apparently a different country. There was many rumors around him as he didn't talk so no one knows the truth. Just a shy kid in too deep.

Asao began to talk, "My name Asao. No last name. You're first students. Tell about self- big goal." Akirai glanced at him questioningly, his accent being a broken Northern one. Definitely not from around here.

Kamano was the first to speak, ignoring his accent. "My name is Mikito Kamano. My goal..." he faded off into thought, looking at Akirai, she smiled at him encouragingly. "Is to become the strongest shinobi! And..." he faded off once more, coming up with nothing of interest to tell.

Akirai began to speak to fill in the awkwardness, "I'm Hotake Akirai, my goal is to protect the village." She was surprised by her own answer but continued, "I love reading," a habit she picked up from her father- she just didn't mentioned what genre, "and I want to some day go on missions with my brother and his friends." Kamano's proud shoulders sank and he mumbled something no one could hear.

Goichi went next. "I am Goichi," he didn't mention his last name, which was odd to Akirai but then again he was odd, "my goal is to prove myself." He spoke with certainty on that one thing. "And I love to swim." He added quickly without thought.

Asao stood up after the introductions were made and shook off invisible dirt from his pants.

"Time. Teamwork." Akirai was beginning to wonder if he purposefully spoke in riddles.

Asao led them into a more open clearing away from the trees and dragged out a pair of bells from his pocket. He stood in front of the curious trio and made a point to show them the bells by jiggling them in their faces.

"Catch bells from me," he grumbled. One of hands was cocked on his hip, a doubtful look on his face, "Two make shinobi. Third quits."

That dragged their attention quickly.

"What?" Kamano yelled too loudly for Goichi who moved away from the growing angry fur-ball, "You must be confused," He growled, taking into account his accent, "We are already shinobi! We passed the exam!"

Asao shook his head, "Catch bells, then shinobi." He stated once more.

The trio stared in shock. How? Why? Isn't it true that they were already made into shinobi? They all had to the head bands to prove it. Akirai rubbed her fingers over the engraved symbol on her head band. No. She worked too hard for this.

"Fine." Turning towards her teammates, "Don't worry guys." She tried to smile at the two as they looked at as if she was crazy, "We got this." She nodded. Kamano immediately understood that devilish look. She had a plan.

He nudged Goichi. He doubted both of them but he didn't have a choice either. It was now or never,

Turning towards their Sensei, Akirai nodded. "We'll take it."

Asao pointed towards the sun, "Have till sundown."

* * *

Kamano was hot on Akirai's heels. Their target was obvious. Asao hadn't even attempted to hide, instead choosing to sit in the middle of the clearing and meditate.

They were on about the fifth plan of Akirai's to take the bells. She lost count after the third as her frustration took hold. Asao seemed to evade all of their attacks.

This one was different however. It was going to be a sneak-attack rather than a head on attack. Plus they were becoming more desperate.

On the other side of the clearing, Goichi played with the sunlight and one of kunais, making it flash. Kamano copied his signal.

All was a go.

Goichi was the first to race out from the shadows. Asao stood up without raising his head. Several kunais flashed from Goichi's hands. Asao evaded them gracefully by moving his body in a dance-like movement. Kamano was next. He leaped out from the shadows of the branches and threw one of his ninja stars. Asao easily evaded it before Kamano flicked his wrist and it began to follow Asao with a quickening pace.

Akirai dropped down from the branches silently, lightly stepping further along the clearing, taking a good view of the scene playing out.

Goichi was on Kamano's heels as they chased after a frustrated Asao, still attempting to evade Kamano's ninja star as he continued to flick his wrist, sending small bursts of wind in various directions to direct it.

Akirai did a variety of hand signs before placing them on the ground, "Earth jutsu: Swamp!" She yelled out as the ground turned into a lumpy mud in a straight line behind Asao as he attempted to fight off the multiplying ninja stars and thrown kunai. Asao stepped a heavy foot into the mud behind him before he stopped. His eyes widen with realization as they landed on a quickly approaching Akirai.

Goichi and Kamano gripped onto the sides of Asao's arms, holding onto them with death grips. Akirai stretched out an arm towards the bells.

Akirai's vision blurred as Asao shook off the boys, a flying Goichi ramming into her, knocking her off her feet and Kamano going on the opposite side of them. Asao tried multiple times to loosen his foot, each attempt allowing the foot more room to escape. Akirai panicked, all of their hard work was gonna go to waste.

Goichi got off of Akirai, flopping over to his side with a grunt and noticing their Sensei's motions. Flying through a variety of hand movements, he yelled out, "Ice Jutsu: Snow Typhoon!"

Asao looked up in time to see the monstrous size of the storm building up towards him.

As the storm was fading, Akirai was the first bare the pounding bullets of building up snow. She clutched onto Asao's body, feeling it shiver as she was. She balled her fist over the frozen metal of bells on his belt. Yes! Yes!

Snatching it off his belt, she created a hold in the ground with her jutsu and began crawling out of it on the other side of the storm as it began to fade.

Asao squinted his eyes open, afraid that they were frozen shut, and was amazed at the sight in front of him.

Goichi held up a bell for him to see while Kamano and Akirai both held up the same bell.

"We all caught the bells." Akirai stated firmly.

Asao shook off the snow that had built up on him. He had to say, he was impressed. He never expected children to be so persistent on a singular goal. Nor had he expected such unique plans to come from someone as small as Akirai, who obviously led the pack. Goichi on the other hand, he was surprise. A jutsu on that scale wasn't natural for someone his age. There was something off about him as he hid behind that high collar.

* * *

The month passed by without anything noteworthy happening. Akirai trained with her brother nearly daily, both of them working on summoning jutsu. With her team, they simply did a lot of 'Team Building' D-ranked Missions or as Kamano and Akirai called them: Dick Missions. Always having to suck up someone. It was beginning to urk Akirai. She never anticipated that she'd have to do these simply things as part of being a shinobi. Certainly she never heard Akitoshi mention them.

As the trio walked through Konoha, Akirai spaced out as the boys mumbled about getting another D-ranked mission.

She wondered first what their real mission was going to be like. Where would they go. What would they do. She tried to imagine fighting a real shinobi, not someone like her teammates or brother, but someone with killer intent on killing her. Someone trained to murder. She shook her head out of the thought, sending a chill down her spine.

Seemed like fate heard her wishes as their Sensei held up a scroll for them to see.

"Leaving Land of Water." Akirai sat back in surprise. Huh. Maybe she should space out more often.

* * *

Akirai patted her sack of supplies on her thigh for the fifth time since leaving Konoha. Once Akirai got home in a hurry and told Akitoshi what was happening, he immediately dragged her and two Uchihas that were browsing the fridge to get new equipment. It was more exciting than she thought it'd be. With her savings from the missions she stared at the walls of various weapons shined against the sunlight that was pouring into the dusty stalls. Other stalls lining the market in Konoha sold various other supplies that surprised Akirai but Akitoshi spared no expense on getting her things. Shisui even bought her a few things- such as a light weight sword that mirrored his own.

The item gave her a small shock. That's right... she melted his own. She looked at the handle that was poking out from his side. Looking around the stand she motioned for the owner to pull down a holder for that sword. Looking it over, she bought it immediately. As Shisui turned around, talking with Akitoshi and Itachi, Akirai approached him slowly from behind. Draping the holster over his shoulder and standing on her tippy toes to pin it up. Shisui blinked in surprise but didn't react until Akirai was finished.

"What do you think?" She smiled at him warmly.

Shisui had to admit that it did fit him nicely. And he was growing out of his old leather holster around his waist. What could he say? He liked the Hotake meals.

Shisui turned around for the others to admire.

"Looks nice on you," Akitoshi responded thoughtfully. Itachi nodded in agreement.

Turning back towards Akirai who was beaming ear to ear, he couldn't help but smile. Pulling his short sword out from it's old holster, he placed into the next one, testing the grip on it.

"Looks like I won't be needing this one anymore." He unbuckled his holster and wrapped it around Akirai's small form.

Akirai sighed at the memory of his touch. So gentle. She blinked at her teammates who seemed to also be in their own world. Who would've guessed it'd be this boring.

"How much longer Sensei?" She grumbled. It had been days since leaving Konoha and that means days since her last bath. Ew.

"There, few days for city." He responded without looking at her directly.

So we were already within Land of the Water. The environment didn't change much expect for the noticeable thickness of the air- humidity. Must not be very far from Land of the Fire's borders since there wasn't much variation within the plants themselves. The same tall trees crowded in on the road ahead of them.

Goichi stopped suddenly, looking around the trees.

"What is it?" Kamano asked with an attitude, must be the lack of sleep if the bags under his eyes were anything to go by.

"Don't you think we should go this way?" Goichi pointed into one of the denser parts of the forests along the road.

"No?" I looked at him sideways, "Looks like we'd be eaten by monsters in there."

Kamano snickered at my comment, "Only you'd be scared of monsters."

"Didn't say they existed!"

Kamano was about to open his mouth to retort before Asao raised his hand in the air, "Silence."

Akirai went on high alert, looking around the edges of the trees. Kamano next to her stood in a fighting position.

Goichi looked onward with no sign of fear.

With a flicker of an image, a man in a mask appeared on the road ahead of them. Behind them appeared two more, a male and a female with their lower faces covered in a torn cloth.

"Mean no harm." Asao spoke loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Land of Fire always means to harm," the one in front spoke in a deep voice before rushing towards Asao who met him in a battle of fights. Asao dodged a few and took a few.

"Run!" Asao yelled out as none of his students went to move.

"Goichi!" A woman's voice sounded from behind them. How did they know him?

"Do it now!" She yelled out as they raced to met the children. The woman appeared unarmed and the male with brass knuckles and a long sword attached to his back.

"Goichi?" Akirai turned towards the purple hair boy who was looking downcast.

"Shouldn't done what I said..." He faded off in his words as he unsheathed a small knife from his holster.

Kamano was the first to wake from the shock, physically shaking with anger, "Traitor!" His voice boomed beside Akirai as he lunged at Goichi.

Akirai could hardly contemplate the scene in front of her. Kamano wrestled for control of Goichi's knife as two more enemy's approached quickly. At the sound of a deafening crunch, she looked behind her in time to see Asao bloodied and slumped against the burly man that he was fighting. One of the other men pulled out a bloodied sword. Flinging it to the side, spread a line of blood droplets across the ground. The man shook him off, tossing him to the side with a thud. A few cut marks were left on his chest and face and covered in blood... only it wasn't his.

Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, blurring Akirai's vision. Taking out her short sword from behind her she shook with fear as there was several enemies approaching on either side of her.

"K-Kamano..." She whimpered, holding the sword in front of her.

The men approaching stopped abruptly. Glancing down at their skin, it began to melt off. Their flesh dripped in puddles of blood as they scratched and screamed at their own bodies. Only the whites of their eyes were visible as they howled in pain. Falling to their knees they clawed at themselves, attempting to push off Asao's blood. His last offense. Just like him.

The woman stopped her approach as well, staring at the men. "W-what..." The men fell in a lump of their own blood and flesh without another sound. Expect for the sizzle of their still burning flesh.

"How..?" The woman questioned Akirai, the closest to her. Taking a step backwards Akirai shook her head, unable to answer. "How could you?" The woman tore off the cloth hiding her lower face, revealing that her cheeks were gone, exposing the set of teeth she had. "They're dead because of you!" She raised her nails, as Akirai noticed that they were sharpened.

Lunging at Akirai, the woman screamed, "I'll kill you!" As the woman ran towards her at speeds she could hardly follow, Akira steadied her hands on her short sword, gripping it until her knuckles turned white. Raising it above her head, she drove it through the woman. Immediately the woman stopped moving. In shock, she placed her hands on the handle of the sword. Looking up at Akirai she coughed up blood onto her before going limp and falling in a lump against the ground. She twitched a few times before stopping, staring lifelessly to the side.

"Mother!" Goichi's voice sounded behind her. Turning, she saw Goichi running with his knife lowered at his waist. Akirai dazed didn't even attempt to move.

A flicker of tan hair went across her vision as Goichi reached her. Kamano was in front of her. He growled at Goichi, both of his hands on his shoulders, "Traitor." He spoke through grated teeth.

Placing both of his hands on the knife in his stomach, he tugged it out, still glaring at Goichi.

"K-Kamano..." Akirai voice sounded behind him without notice as he flipped the knife out of Goichi's hand and rammed it into his naval. A stunned gasp sounded as Goichi's eyes became wide.

"You ruined everything!" Kamano screeched as he lifted the knife upwards, slicing through the soft tissue of Goichi.

Goichi's mouth opened momentarily, gurgled as blood ran out of his mouth, a few comprehensible words escaping, "...set... free..."

Panting, Kamano turned around to Akirai, one of his hands placed on his wound, blooding seeping through his fingers.

"Lay-Lay down, please..." Akirai's wide eyes captured every moment as he smiled dully at her.

Reaching through her supplies, she ran through her mind on the basics of medical that she knew, tears piling up at her own frustration of not paying more attention. Her hands shook as they fumbled with opening up a package of gauze.

Kamano's hand gripped her wrist, "It's okay." His voice was weak.

Akirai shook her head, not trusting her voice.

Kamano nodded, his eyes began to dull. He pressed his hand harder on his wound, more blood spilling out through his fingers, blending with the others around him.

Akirai's tears began to streak down her cheeks, "Why? Why'd you save me?" Her voice croaked, "You could've lived a happy life..." The back of throat seemed like it was on fire.

"Rather than losing you, I don't mind risking my life." His smile began to falter. The blood draining from his face.

With his other hand, he reached up and touched her face, smearing her tears with blood, seemingly staring past her, "I loved you, you know?" His voice was raspy.

Akirai held his hand to her face, gripping onto it with all the strength she had. Suddenly, it went limp.

"Please..." Akirai gripped his hand harder, "Please, Kamano..." Realization dawned upon her as she stared at his empty face. "How could you..."

It felt like hours had past before she was able to stand up. Her eyes puffy red, no more tears able to fall. Numbly she glanced at the scene around her. At some time she summoned her spirit, a hedgehog named Nanito. Without speaking, he understood her situation. Going down on all fours, his quills pointing upwards in a shield way. Dragging the bodies of Kamano and Asao onto Nanito in the space he provided as shelter, she numbly stared at Goichi's body.

"You were apart of Land of the Water more than you were with us." She shoved his body next to the clawed woman. They should at least be next to one another.

"Let's go." Her word was final as Nanito helped her climbed onto his forehead, placing herself in-between his ears, one of the only places were there was no quills and instead fur. He labored slowly, rocking from side to side as Akirai held her short sword covered in dried blood in her lap, unwilling to part with it.

Somewhere along the way, she drifted into a dreamless slumber.

Akirai woke with a start. Her breathing was heavy, gripping onto her sword tightly. She rubbed up eyes with her cold fingers from the morning air, feeling refreshing against her puffy eyes. For a moment, she was hoping it was all a nightmare- a part of her imagination. A small laugh escaped her lips before she looked at the blood covering her sword. With wide eyes she continued to stare at the sign that her entire team was gone. In a single day, gone. She tried crying, she really did. None fell though. As she relived the events she tried to focus on where she went wrong. She pictured her team together once more. She pretended that it wasn't real. That they'd all greet her at the gates of Konoha. But she knew it wasn't true. She knew they'd never tease her again. She'd never train with Asao again. She'd never be able to play with Goichi's hair. She'd never be able to see Kamano smile.

Akirai lifted her eyes towards the gates of Konoha. Her senses faded as a few of the guards shouted towards her. Nanito stopped momentarily but with a light tap behind his eyes with Akirai's foot, he continued.

Akirai was greeted with unfamiliar faces who stared in astonishment at her. She made Nanito push past them.

"Stop! You'll cause a panic!" Someone shouted from the ground.

Who did she care? Everyone deserved to know the truth. The horrors.

"Akirai!" She lifted her eyes numbly at the sound of her brother's voice.

He appeared beside her, bending down next to her, "Akirai! Are you bleeding?" He glanced over her body, afraid to touch her if she was injured.

"Not- Not mine." She whimpered.

Shisui appeared next to Akitoshi as he took in the scene. The short sword he gave, she clung to like her life depended on it, and it probably did if the blood had anything to say about it.

"Akitoshi, tell the hospital." Akitoshi looked up at Shisui in shock, but obeyed. He needed orders in these types of situations.

Gently, he supported Akirai's neck and held her in the bend of her legs, bridal style. Gracefully jumping off Nanito, he turned towards the spirit, "Thank you for bringing her back safely," he bowed, then turning towards a few of the guards of the towers, "Take him around to the back entrance. Exam the bodies." They nodded, leading the way for the enormous hedgehog. Akirai really was something to be able to summon him at her age.

* * *

 **Yes. I cried making this... don't judge me.**

 **Please review as always 3**


End file.
